As for powdery paint additives capable of improving physical properties such as abrasion and weather resistances of various paints, hard pigments such as silica and alumina and powdery polyethylene have been used for improving the abrasion resistance of paints. However, these additives are impossible to improve also the weather resistance simultaneously. Further, though tetrafluoroethylene and trifluoroethylene resin paints have been known as paints which per se have excellent abrasion and weather resistances, they are both special paints and, particularly, the former necessitates a powder baking finish treatment.
Conventional processes for forming a solid reticular pattern on the paint film surface include one wherein the pattern is formed by a special painting technique with a special paint generally called pattern finish paint such as a wrinkle finish paint, crystalline paint, hammer tone enamel or leather tone enamel and one wherein a pattern is formed by a special technique such as printing or embossing. However, these processes have problems that special paints must be employed and that troublesome operation and special techniques are also required.